


"I really don’t know why I’m crying.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	"I really don’t know why I’m crying.”

Alec had tears rolling down his cheeks, as he held the new born in his arms.

“I really don’t know why I’m crying.” Alec laughed

“I mean look at him” he traced the babies cheek with his ring finger. “His okay?” He asked Jace, who was sitting beside him.

Jace nodded, leaning over to pull the blanket tighter around his son.

“His perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes.” he said. Alex, nodded. It had been touch and go for a few hours when Clary’s blood pressure had dropped to a frightening low level, Jace had been beside himself pacing the hallway outside the birthing room frantically running his hands though his hair. Alec hadn’t been much better, feeling Jace’s stress and fear though their rune. Magnus seem to be the only one that was handling it well. AS soon as they made it back to the institute he was pulled into the room by a scrub wearing Izzy. Alec and Jace catching the tale end of the conversation “Blood pressure dropping. Not doing well.” Jace had let out a whine, over hearing this and his knees buckled. Alec caught him just in time, lowing him into one of the white plastic chairs.

“Does he have a name yet?” Alex asked, moving the new born slightly in his arms. “We can't keep calling nothing.”

“Clary had a name in mind, but we wanted to tell everyone together?” Jace said, panic filling his eyes are the baby started to cry,

“Oh that’s your cure dad” Alex laughed handing the baby back to Jace. It was at the time that Magnus and Izzy came out the room, blood soaking their scrubs. Dread filled Alec, there was too much blood, thankful Jace was was too preoccupied with his son to look up and notice them. Alec searched Magnus’s face asking the question he feared to ask. Magnus shook his head, tears filling his eyes. Alec took a deep breath and steady himself, turning to Jace.

“Jace give me the baby” He said softly, holding out his hands. Jace look at Alec in confusion before looking around him at Izzy and Magnus, his face falling.

“Whose bloods that?” He asked, looking at Alec in panic.

“Jace…hand me the baby” Alec said softly, kneeing down at Jace’s feet. Alec was searching his parabatai’s face for answers, his hands shaking as he hands the baby over. Izzy stepped forward.

“Jace…there was nothing we could do.” She said, her voice catching. Jace jumped up from the seat, swaying slightly.

“No….No.” he said with force shaking his head. Alec had remained on kneeling on the ground the perfect newborn balanced in his hands. The hallway was quite for a moment, but then he was hit with stomach turning wave of saddens, causing him to curl forward bring the baby to the safety of his chest. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Magnus looking down at him.

“Hand him to me. Jace needs you” he said softly reaching out to take the baby. Alec nodded handing the child over. Jace had sat back down and was softly muttering to himself.

“I’ve called mum. She should be here soon.” Izzy said, tears falling down her face. Alec went to say something but was cut off by Jace asking for him. Turning to his parabatai Alec pulled Jace into a hug and felt the man fall into his arms, tears soaking his the front of his shirt.


End file.
